1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training apparatus for exercising golf swings that consists of at least one guide ring that is positioned by means of a support in a plane extending inclined in relation to the vertical.
2. Prior Art
It is known that swinging a golf club can be learned by receiving instructions from a trainer, or with the help of training equipment. As a rule, training devices for learning how to swing a golf club are based on restricting the locomotor system of the golfer in order to cause him or her to dispense with degrees of freedom in carrying out movements that are not ideal, and thus lead to an optimized golf swing. However, such devices are disadvantageous in that the training golfer frequently optimizes his or her technique exclusively in the presence of such a device, and therefore tends to be induced to apply the wrong techniques in the absence of such golf-swing training apparatuses, i.e. with no restriction of his or her movements. For example, the Japanese patent document JP 2.001. 104.531 discloses a belt system that is worn by the training golfer around the hips, and highly limits the movements of the arms of the training golfer in their degrees of freedom, in order to suppress in that manner any excessive raising of the head end of the golf club, which counteracts a perfect golf club swinging technique. Furthermore, the systems leave the golfer with too few degrees of freedom for optimizing the response, the swing, the swing-through, and the downward swing under individual sequences of movement.
In order to learn how to swing the golf club along a circular line with only minor restriction of movements, training devices for learning how to swing a golf club are available that are reminiscent of a gyro-wheel. Such devices offer the training golfer a guiding line for supporting the golf club while swinging it. Such golf training devices, however, have the drawback that even though the golf club can follow said ideal line along the shaft, such training equipment fails to take into account the position of the golfer and the relative position of the golf club within such an ideal line. Canting is possible, and the achievable learning effect is consequently extremely low.